what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
The Most Miserable Year ~ Plattenum
The Most Miserable Year is a story written by the user Plattenum. =The Most Miserable Year= (A story of fiction) Chapter 1 I knew middle school was tough, but I never would've guessed it’d be this tough. It’s only the first day and I’ve already made an enemy. I was walking down the hall to my first hour, art, when I bumped into another girl. We both sprawled onto the floor, both of the contents we’d been holding spilling around us. Picking up her things, she glared at me. I blushed. “I’m really sorry--” I began. “I don't want to hear it” she interrupted. “Just don’t talk to me.” She strutted away, two other girls joining her. That was only the beginning. ..... It was just my luck to be placed right next to her, whose name I found out was Lexa, in my 3rd hour class, science. I glanced in her direction to see her reaction and immediately wished I hadn’t. If looks could kill, this one would’ve been a bullet straight through me. I quickly looked away, pretending I hadn’t noticed. My science teacher, Mrs. Blake, clapped her hands to catch the class’s attention. “Since it’s the first day, we should probably get to know each other. You will each be assigned a partner to get to know, then you will share what you learned.” I was not surprised when I was partnered with Lexa, considering how my luck had been so far today. Lexa gave me disgusted look, stood up, and announced for the entire class to hear, “Mrs. Blake? I want a different partner.” Everyone turned to look at me. The two girls from earlier, their names being Nicole and Samantha, giggled, making no effort to muffle it. I blushed and buried my face in my hands. “Lexa” Mrs. Blake warned, shaking her head. Lexa gave a loud, dramatic sigh, which received another round of giggles from Nicole and Samantha, and turned to me. “Let’s just get this over with. My name is Lexa, I’m the most popular girl in school, and I am going to make your year miserable. I love to act and play piano. Your turn!” She smiled at me evilly. I gulped. “My name is Alia. My favorite color is green and I love to read and write. I also --” Lexa held up her hand. “That’s enough. I don’t want to hear your life story.” “That wasn’t exactly my life story.” I mumbled. “It was so boring I thought it was.” I guess she really was trying to make my year miserable. ..... After what felt like years, science class finally ended. I started to gather my stuff when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with a shiny red hair smiling and waving at me. “I’m sorry about Lexa. She went to my school last year and was the exact same way. I’m Lara, by the way.” I smiled. “Thanks. I’m Alia.” “What’s your next class?” “English.” “Awesome! Me too!” I gritted my teeth. “I hope Lexa and her friends don’t have it, too.” ..... Luckily, Lexa and her friends weren’t in this class. My first occurence of good luck. Mrs. Lucas, our English teacher, let us choose our seats, and I immediately found a seat next to Lara. She grinned, showing off shiny, perfectly straight teeth. “You are so pretty” I gushed. Lara laughed, a laugh I found beautiful. “Thank you. So are you.” I gave her a look that said, Me? Pretty? What world do you live in? I held up my stringy black hair for emphasis. She laughed. “You’re pretty on the inside” she explained. I rolled my eyes and smiled. “You know who isn’t? Lexa. If everyone’s appearance was defined by their personality, she’d be the ugliest girl in the world.” “Truth.” We slapped high fives. Category:Books Category:User Books